Why
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: As Tyson daydreams about love, tragidy strikes and Kai is left to ponder on his feeling for the younger bluenette. Parings: Tyka Warning: YAOI
1. Why?

Crimson: Hey there peoples, hope you like this story! It's just something that popped into my head today and I decided to put it to words. This is in Tyson's POV and will be until the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be from Kai's POV staring at the same point.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I feel very sorry for the poor fool who believes that I own the show.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, meaning M/M relationships, and other than that the cursing is pretty mild.  
  
-Tyson's POV-  
  
........Why.  
  
That's the only word in my mind. Why? Why can't he love me? He probably doesn't even realize that I'm here. At the moment we're all in my Grampa's dojo, 'we're' meaning the BladeBreaker's. Max and Rei are decking it out in the beydish, and the object of my affection is leaning against the wall observing, as usual. Me? I'm just lying on my stomach staring at anything and everything but seeing nothing. My mind is a little too preoccupied to actually care what's going on around me.  
I just can't get Kai out of my head! He won't leave, believe me! I've tried to get rid of him, but I just can't! He's like one of those annoying songs that get stuck in your head only worse. Because, you see, those songs eventually fade away, whereas Kai has been stuck there for months on end. I've fallen for him, BAD, and I know it...just don't ask me to say it aloud. If he ever found out, I'm sure that he'd be disgusted and leave us, me, for good. Not to mention I'm not sure how well Max or Rei would take the news either.  
"Tyson! Watch OUT!!" Who dares to RUDELY interrupt my important thoughts!?! I turned my head to yell at the voice but as soon as I did Max's blade sped past me, leaving a nice, deep gash across the side of my face.  
"Agh!" I cried out throwing a hand over the wound. Pulling my hand away slightly I could see a good amount of blood already lost. Max ran up to me first, followed by Rei with Kai bringing up the rear.  
"Tyson! Are you alright?!? I'm SO sorry, Ty!" Max fussed over me, my guess is that he felt guilty, seeing as how it was his beyblade that did the initial damage. Pulling my hand back once again I noticed there was a lot more blood than there had been moments ago. Maybe this gash was deeper than I had first thought? Max seemed to think so as he began to panic.  
"Rei go fetch some bandages, and a damp cloth!" Kai commanded to the neko-jin. Rei obliged and ran off after cringing at one last look to my face. Kai then rounded on me. "Tyson, you idiot! If you had been paying more attention this never would've happened! What if something important had taken place?!? What the hell were you even daydreaming about?!? Food?!?! I bet that was it, wasn't it? That's all you ever think about anyway!!" He yelled at me, the sudden increase of volume killing my head. I'm seriously starting to wonder how much blood I've lost as my vision gets blurrier by the second. Max glared at him and spoke in my defense, good thing too seeing as how I'm not sure I can even speak by now.  
"There was something on his mind! You can't tell me that you've never had something to think about before! And it was my blade that did the damage! If you're going to yell at someone, yell at me!" I knew what Max said wasn't true, but I appreciated it anyway. I rested my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. Bad move, it only proved to worsen my already throbbing headache. I'm still not sure if I can speak, but I've got to say something.  
"H-he's right. I'm s-sorry." I croaked out, my voice sounding gruff even to me. And just before darkness claimed my vision I saw Rei running back with the first aid kit.  
  
-Tsuzuku-  
  
Crimson: And there you have it, another piece of shit that could only have been written by me.  
  
Rei: You shouldn't put yourself down like that, you're not that bad at writing!  
  
Crimson: (big happy eyes) So you Do care! (glomps Rei) I loveeeeeeee you!  
  
Rei: (being glomped)  
  
Tyson: Please R & R! Or Crimson will write a suicide fiction, and I know it will be about me! She loves to torment me for some reason...  
  
Crimson: (still glomping Rei) That's because I think of you as a brother. And odd things happen to the ones I love.  
  
Tyson: Then why aren't you tormenting Rei! I thought you loved HIM!  
  
Crimson: (evil smile) Oh, don't worry. His time will come! (evil laugh)  
  
Rei: Damnit.  
  
Kai: But why do you also torment me?!?  
  
Crimson: Because Tyson is my brother and you are his boyfriend, which means in the future you two shall be married which makes you my brother-in-law! (smiles)  
  
Max: (sniff) Does that mean you don't like me?  
  
Crimson: Of course not! As I said for Rei : Your time shall come!! (evil laugh...again) I think of you as a younger brother. And I also like you because you are Tyson's best friend! And any friend of Tyson's is a friend of mine! (turns to readers) Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up soon!  
  
Rei: Seriously this time?  
  
Crimson: Yep! (smiles) 


	2. Why not?

Crimson: Hello! I told you that I would update soon!  
  
Kai: For once.  
  
Crimson: ....shut up.  
  
Tyson: Are you going to do the Thank You's this time?  
  
Crimson: Of course!  
  
Thank You to:  
  
-TechnoRanma- Thank you soooooo much for taking the time to read and review this pathetic story! It means a lot to me! Really! And I love all of your stories! One of my favorites is "Pleasure Paradise"!!! I love that one!  
  
-ashenkaisgyrl- Thank you for reviewing! And I'll make it as long as I can! Your review makes me sound like I'm a great writer, but I'm sure that you could write just as good, and better too, than anything I've ever written!  
  
-SexTYKAISex- Here's the update as promised! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
-Anonymous- You know, when you first flamed my other story I didn't know what to think of you, and when you kept coming back I got a little pissed off. But now... you're just getting pretty annoying. Thanks for the review, I guess. And yes, I know it's horrible. But I shall keep writing anyway, if only to further piss you off. Just know that no matter what you say it's not going to keep me from writing.  
  
-StarlightWarrior1- Thank you for taking the time to review!  
  
-Dannee-san- Nope, it's not the end! And I'm sorry if I made Kai seem too cruel! I hope to make up for it in this chapter! And also, I love your stories! Especially "In Close Quarters" I really like that one and I hope that you update soon! P.S- I read your bio and I hope you can get those other stories posted that you haven't yet!  
  
-Kiina- Yes! I will and am updating soon ain't I? I hope so! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-Feelin Glayish- Thank you very much for reviewing my story! I love all of your stories! And I love your TyKa webpage as well! If you ever need anything from me you can ask! (Even if my stories are crap) I think it's great that you have a TyKa site! I haven't been able to find many, and it makes me sad seeing as how TyKa is my favorite pairing ever. I hope you write more soon!  
  
-CrystalAkina- Hey, Akina! It's cool to hear from you! It's been awhile. Thanks for reviewing, but you really didn't HAVE to yell at the flamer! But thanks all the same. YOU need to hurry up and write something to post on here! And I'd prefer it if you made it a BeyBlade story! I know that you said that you had been trying to write something, but I wish you'd hurry! (And this coming from ME, the queen of procrastination)  
  
-KageTTK- Thanks for reviewing! And I'm not sure if your moving accounts was a good thing or not, so if it is: Yay! And if it's not: I'm sorry! Hehe, yes I'm odd, I know. Thanks for wishing me luck! (Lord knows I need it) (sigh) Good luck with your stories as well! I know I look forward to reading them! (Smiles)  
  
Thank you ALL for reading! And here is chapter 2 as promised!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade; I seriously hope that you didn't think I did.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, meaning M/M relationships. Other than that the cursing is pretty mild.  
  
Crimson: This chapter is in Kai's POV.  
  
Rei: And it starts from before Tyson got hurt.  
  
-Why- CHAPTER 2  
  
.......Why?  
  
Why the hell can't I tell him how I feel? Why can't I show him that I care without turning around and saying something hurtful? I guess I'm just not meant to be around people. I mean, I always end up screwing things up somehow. At the moment the team and I are at Tyson's dojo. I sent Max and Rei to the beydish to practice while I watch so as to give them helpful tips afterward. But unfortunately I highly doubt I'll have anything to say seeing as how I'm not paying attention. My eyes keep wandering to the bishie on the porch. Yes, I'm talking about Tyson, the same person that I've had a crush on for months now. He looks so cute.  
Yes, I know you're probably wondering what I've done with the real Kai, but I happen to be him. The word cute isn't usually in my vocabulary, but there's no other word to describe him. He's lying on his stomach staring into space, but something's troubling him I can tell. His normal smile is gone and in it's place is a scowl. Funny, I think this is the first time I've seen him do that. He's always so happy and caring; it looks completely out of place. I wonder what's on his mind, and more so I wish that I could restore his smile. This may sound strange, but I miss it. I've always liked it when he smiles; it makes me feel better somehow. I turn my attention back to the battle, only to see Max's blade heading right for the blue haired bishie!  
"Tyson! Watch OUT!!!" I yelled at him, but I could only watch as the beyblade scraped across side of his face. Fear shot through me as he fell backwards clutching the new wound.  
"Agh!" He cried, only proving to scare me even more. By the time I got over the shock I noticed that Max and Rei had already ran to his side. Running behind them I prayed to whatever God there may be to please let him be alright. I watched him closely as he pulled his hand away. I believe we all cringed at not only the sight of the deep gash, but at how much blood was already lost. As we watched more and more blood pumped out of the cut. Tyson place the hand back on his face and looked around him. I believe he's starting to get lightheaded, if his wobbling is any indication.  
"Rei go fetch some bandages, and a damp cloth!" I yelled at my neko- jin teammate. I could see him hesitate as he took one last cringing look at Tyson. We need to get that wound cleaned up and fast, otherwise we'll need to rush him to the hospital. I'm starting to get scared again as I see his eyes glaze over as if looking far off, then pulling his hand back to see how much more blood he had lost. Where the hell is Rei!?! With the fear growing inside me by every passing second, I did something incredibly stupid. I yelled at him.  
"Tyson, you idiot! If you had been paying more attention this never would've happened! What if something important had taken place?!? What the hell were you even daydreaming about?!? Food?!?! I bet that was it, wasn't it? That's all you ever think about anyway!!" I felt like a heel, I hadn't meant it! It was the fear talking!! I've never been this scared in my life! I didn't know what to do! Max shot a glare at me, I can tell that I've made him mad.  
"There was something on his mind! You can't tell me that you've never had something to think about before! And it was my blade that did the damage! If you're going to yell at someone, yell at me!" He screamed at me. I don't think that our tone of voice is helping Tyson any, I see him cringe as the blonde finishes. But Tyson shook his head and placed his hand on the American's shoulder.  
"H-he's right. I'm s-sorry." No! Tyson, you're not supposed to agree with me! If I hadn't felt guilt before, than I surely am now. I watched as he then fell over into Max's arms taking one last glance around him. Shit! Tyson! Don't faint on me now! Hang on! I'm sorry about what I said! I'll never yell at you again just please be alright! Rei rushed past me with the first aid kit and sat down beside him. Max is in hysterics by now, and all I can do is stand back and watch. No, scratch that. My legs give way under my weight and I fall to my knees. A lot of help I am, huh? It all seems to move in slow motion as I watch. Max tries to wipe up the blood while Rei cleans up the wound. A few minutes pass by before their finished, and look somewhat proud of the result. But I cannot celebrate, not when he looks like this. His face is pale and screwed up in pain, making sure that we know good and well that his dreams aren't peaceful as we would hope. I watch as they pick him up and carry him inside, but I myself haven't the strength to move.  
How could this happen? WHY did it happen? What if it leaves a scar? A nasty gash like that is sure to leave more than a memory behind. And what if he never forgives me? Would he hold us accountable for this? No, I don't think so. That's just not Tyson. He'll forgive us even if it is our fault. But one can only wonder how much one person can forgive, how much one person holds inside unseen to the world.  
"Kai? Come on, you need to come inside it's starting to rain. You've been out here for thirty minutes." I jumped at the abruptness that my thoughts were stopped. Thirty minutes, huh? I guess time flies by when you're wallowing in misery.  
"Hn." That's all I can manage to say. As my senses slowly begin to return I finally notice the rain hitting me. I feel it suddenly stop as Rei ushers me inside.  
"Tyson's grandpa left a note saying that he would be gone for the week, so I guess we'll be on our own." Max stated walking into the room. Looking around I realize that we're in the main living room. It's fairly clean given that one old man and four teens live here. Rei walked over towards the kitchen door.  
"I'll make dinner. We should probably watch Tyson tonight and see how he fares in the morning. Depending on how he feels we'll take him to the doctor. One of us will have to look after him."  
"I will." The words left my mouth before I even had time to think about it. It was like a reflex answer. I saw Max cast a weary glance in my direction out of the corner of my eyes.  
"You sure? Maybe you should rest? I can handle it."  
"No. I'll look after him."  
  
-Tsuzuku-  
  
Crimson: I do believe that this chapter is a little longer, is it not? Oh well, I tried. Again, I'll have the next chapter up soon! I like writing this story! (Not that I don't like writing my other stories! I just have this odd liking for this one) Thanks to all who reviewed! You are all awesome! And I hope to hear from you again! Now I really need to go before I permanently damage my wrists! Man, I've typed too much, damnit! 


	3. Why didn't I?

Crimson: Hey, I'm back again. Umm.....not much more to say.  
  
Rei: You don't sound like your normal eccentric self, what's wrong? Usually by now you'd be acting all demented.  
  
Crimson: Dunno. I'm just in a 'blah' mood. Not really happy, or crazy, or sad, or anything. But you do know that now I'll be even more demented, don't you? Whenever I get like this I usually end up scaring someone. Hmmm, I think my little nephew is coming over...maybe I'll chase him down with an axe or baseball bat or something.  
  
Rei: eep!  
  
Crimson: Now I have something to ask y'all. I need everyone to vote on weather they want:  
  
1: A happy ending  
  
Or  
  
2: A sad ending  
  
Or  
  
3: Both  
  
Tyson: Oh **great!** I know what you're going to write for the sad ending! You're gonna....(Crimson slaps her hand over Tyson's mouth)  
  
Crimson: (evil voice) We don't wanna give away the ending _now do we_? I didn't think so. (Removes hand) Now, not another word or you'll regret it. Because _everyone's_ gotta sleep sometime. (evil smile)  
  
Kai: Wow, you weren't kidding were you? You really are demonic.  
  
Crimson: Thanks, I try.  
  
Max: _And here are the Thank You's!  
_  
Crimson: If you value your life, I suggest that you NOT be so hyper. But that's only a suggestion. Personally I **_like_** setting people on fire, its fun to watch them run around screaming.  
  
Max: Eeep!  
  
Thank You's:  
  
-FireieGurl- Don't worry, I'm not going to forget about my other stories. And I'll try to keep updating this one as much as possible. Thanks.  
  
-Anonymous- .........you retard. CrystalAkina is as much my friends name as Crimson is mine. In other words: THAT'S **NOT** HER REAL NAME **DIPTARD**. I don't even _KNOW_ anyone named Crystal....oops wait...yes I do. But that's not my point. If you like flames so much why don't you just go set yourself on fire? Sound like a plan? Good. You'd better be happy I don't know who you are.  
  
-Sarah and Midnight- Thanks for reviewing...I hope he'll be okay too. (Don't ask)  
  
-SexTYKAISex- Yes, we should all follow your example and revolt against Voltaire Hiwatari. Sound good? You bring the matches and I'll bring the lighter fluid. That should stop him, then it won't _matter_ how fast he can run. (evil laughter) Thanks for the compliments.  
  
-Kiina- Thanks, I guess I kinda like the way I have Kai thinking too. I'm sure you could do better than this piece of shit! Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
-Yami FireKali- Glad you like it. I hope I'm updating fast enough, I usually don't.  
  
-animegirl171- You know, funny thing is I don't know how Tyson's gonna be. Sounds kinda weird, huh? But the thing is I have two different endings in my mind, and I'm not sure what everyone wants to read, but thanks for the review.  
  
Kai: I swear you need to be on an anti-depressant or an anti-demonic pill.  
  
Crimson: (Growls)

Tyson: This is in Kai's POV.

-Why- Chapter 3  
  
........Why?  
  
Why did it happen? Why did I yell at him? Well, I know the answer to that one, I'm a fucking coward. I got a little scared and I flipped out on him. I'm not sure if he'll forgive me, hell I don't even forgive myself. What the fuck is wrong with me?!? Damn! Just add this onto the long list of things I've screwed up! Here it is 12:06 in the morning and he still hasn't woken up, which is only making me worry more. What if this is the wrong choice?! What if we should have taken him to the hospital right away?! What if I'm just fucking sitting here while he's dying in front of me?!  
He looks pale, only a slight red tint remains on his cheeks. The slow rise and fall of the blankets as he breathes is the only sign of life. His eyes are closed and his hair is messed up, and the large white bandage stands as a reminder of the terrible events that happened yesterday. I've been holding his hand for hours and still there's been no sign of him ever waking up. What if he never does?! What if he goes into some sort of a coma?! Is there even a chance of that happening?! DAMN IT! There are so many things that could happen!! And if he doesn't wake up than neither shall I. If this is truly the end, than so be it, but I will meet up with him in the after life....Who am I kidding? Even if I do commit suicide Tyson and I will not be in the same place. He will be in heaven where angel's like himself are meant to be, and I will be in hell. That's where scum like me belong, in the fiery pits of Hades to forever serve as slaves. But I would gladly spend the rest of my eternity there if it would keep Tyson alive. He doesn't deserve to die, not yet nor ever. He's done nothing but help the people he's come across and that includes myself. Yes, it's true that he has some enemies but they are just people of lost cause, THAT including my so-called Grandfather. I once believed myself to be a lost cause, but Tyson taught me otherwise. He never gave up on me and was always by my side no matter how many times I yelled at him. Which leads me to believe that he'll forgive me this time as well, but one can only hope.  
I don't think that Max and Rei have gone to bed yet, I can still here voices downstairs, but I don't feel like getting up to listen in, I don't want to leave Tyson's side. I know that I'm a bastard, and a fucking back- stabber, but I'm NOT going to let Tyson down...again. Not this time, I can't...I WON'T. I...what the fuck... his hand twitched! ....Is he waking up?! Holy shit, he is!!  
"Agh..." He groans as his eyes flutter, struggling to awake. His hand grasps hard onto mine as if in an effort to hold himself here in the world of the conscious. Damn, he's got a tight grip! Most people would believe him fat because of how much he consumes at just one meal, but it's quite the opposite! All the training with our team and with his grandfather has him very lean. Not to mention the muscles he's acquired, which are now being used to crush my hand! But that's fine with me as long as he wakes up!!!  
  
-Tsuzuku-  
  
Crimson: Perhaps I should have warned you about the cursing beforehand? Ah, screw it who cares? Anyway, THIS is where I need for you peoples to tell me what kind of ending you want. It can be: 1: Happy/Lovey-dovey 2: Sad/Angry-depressing 3: BOTH Happy and Sad. (In meaning I'll write two different endings and post them both)  
  
Max: You're scary when you're in 'blah' mode. (shudders)  
  
Tyson: If you think THAT'S scary, wait until you see her in demonic mode or pissed mode.  
  
Kai: I think I'll pass.  
  
Crimson: Oh, THAT makes me feel a WHOLE lot better. (mumbling) Bastard.  
  
Rei: Maybe you should take a break?  
  
Crimson: Nah, I like writing. It takes my mind off the other fucked up things in life. So, yeah. Anyways review and the next chapter(s) should be posted soon. 


	4. Why didn't you?

Crimson: Hey! I'm back! Hehehe. And I have decided (more like you guys voted) to do BOTH! And here is the HAPPY!  
  
Tyson: Thank God this is the happy version.  
  
Max: You do know that that means the next one will be sad...  
  
Tyson: Shit.  
  
Kai: What's going to happen in this one? Tyson's not going to die is he?!?  
  
Crimson: Aww! Isn't that cute? Kai is worried about Tyson!  
  
Kai: (blushes) I am not!  
  
Tyson: (also blushes)  
  
Crimson: Here are the Thank You's!:  
  
-....- Okay! I'll do both!  
  
-tysonsmine- Oh no! They deleted your account? Why the hell did they do that?! Stupid people! (whispers to computer) Please don't kick me off! (turns back) Yes, please DO tell me what your new name is!! And I'm sorry about your old account. Hope you sign back on soon!  
  
-Arrel- thanks for reviewing! I hope that this is a good happy ending!  
  
-Little Leila- Yes, I love drama and angst as well. Thanks for the compliments! Here is the happy ending! The other should be up soon!  
  
-SexTYKAISex- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Bye-Bye Voltaire!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Ahem) Sorry about that! Yes...Tyson does have quite a hold on Kai's hand now doesn't he? In any case, I'm glad that you liked it! And here is my update!  
  
-FireieGurl- Thanks, I'm glad you liked! And here is your ending!  
  
-Yami FireKali- Sorry I kept you waiting for so long! I'm lazy and I know it...(sighs) I'm gonna do both endings so...here is your happy ending! (smiles)  
  
-Dannee-san- Here's the happy ending! (smiles) Hope you like! And you're welcome for the bio thing. I always read them...I guess I'm just weird like that! I love how crazy you make Kai sound! Then again my Kai is probably out of character too, but yours is in a good way!  
  
-Shanna- Thanks for the review, and I decided to go with you're choice! Ooooh! You're going to get you're older siblings!?! Do you need some matches? (Smiles) Always happy to be of service!  
  
-animegirl171- Thanks for reviewing! Here is my update!  
  
-StarlightWarrior1- Thanks for the compliment! But I'm sure you've done better! (Wispers) Note to self: Read Starlight's stories after typing this...  
  
-infamous-otaku03- Thanks for voting and reviewing! And I'm glad that you like it! I hope this chapter is good too!  
  
-Kiina- Yay! I'm glad that you liked it! And I hope that I didn't screw this chapter up!  
  
Rei: Glad to see that you're back in happy mode, Crimson.  
  
Crimson: Yup! (smiles) That's why I'm doing the happy version first! And then the angsty one next. I LOVE angst!  
  
Max: Now on with the story!  
  
Rei: This is in Tyson's POV.  
  
WHY Happy ending  
  
.........Why?  
  
What happened? Why is everything dark? I can't remember much....I can remember someone yelling at me to 'look out'. There is something in my hand....I can't tell what. Damn...I guess this means that I have to open my eyes. Agh! Not that fast! The light hurts after a looooong period of darkness....Okay so that's common sense, but my head hurts to bad to really care at the moment. Okay, slowly now...there you go! Daylight!! Yay! Ow....I strained my brain. What? Kai's here, he probably got stuck with the job of looking after me.  
"Tyson?" Wow, he actually sounds worried...nah that's probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I wonder if I can talk?  
"K-kai?" Well at least it's something......He's smiling! Holy hell, Kai Hiwatari is SMILING!! Why would......he..he's hugging me...  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Kai launched himself at Tyson squeezing him in a bone-crushing hug. He had never been so relieved in his life! He couldn't believe it, Tyson was okay! Tyson on the other hand was bewildered beyond all belief at Kai's show of emotions.  
"K-kai? Are you okay?" Kai realized how silly and strange he must've looked, but quite frankly he didn't care.  
"Am I okay?! Tyson you were the one hurt! That's MY question!" Tyson stared at him, confusion written all over his face. He reached a hand up to his face and felt the bandage as the memories from yesterday flooded his mind.  
"Oh yeah..." Kai looked a little worried by Tyson's actions.  
"Seriously though, are you feeling alright?"  
"Well, my head hurts as well as my cut but other than that I'm fine." Tyson said as he took inventory of his body checking to make sure everything worked. Kai let out a sigh of relief.  
"That's good to hear. You had me frickin' worried! I thought you were going to die, don't scare me like that again!!" Tyson looked taken aback. KAI had just admitted to being worried, and over HIM of all people.  
"Why? Why were you worried? I thought that you were mad at me." Kai hung his head at Tyson's words, his guilt returning at full force.  
"No, I was never mad at you. I was scared because you had gotten hurt...and being scared isn't something that I'm used to...so I guess that I just didn't know what to do...so I yelled. I...I'm really sorry, Tyson." Tyson sat up in his bed at smiled at his captain. To know that Kai had been worried about him brought him a new joy, and a new hope that maybe Kai could possibly like him! He had to find out! If all else fails he can blame it on the concussion (1).  
"That's okay, Kai. Thanks for apologizing, but there's no need...I'll always forgive you...because...I...um..I like you...a lot." Tyson stuttered on his words, a slow blush rising on his cheeks. He kept his eyes cast downward away from Kai's for fear of rejection. But quite the contrary Kai's eyes held nothing but joy. He leaned forward until he was close to the bluenette's ear.  
"That's good to hear...because I like you too...a lot." Tyson whipped his head around only to stare straight into crimson eyes (2). Leaning in a bit himself they closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. Tyson ran his hands through the two toned blue hair as Kai's arms made their way around the younger teenager's waist. Tyson leaned back a little pulling Kai onto the bed with him. Breaking the kiss, Tyson buried his head in Kai's chest and snuggled close. Kai chuckled and rested his head atop the other's as the held him close. Kai looked down as his love laughed.  
"You know what? My head doesn't hurt anymore, thanks."  
"No problem....koi." Tyson smiled and once again got comfortable. He fell asleep thinking about how wonderfully everything turned out, but also wondering how they were going to explain everything to Max and Rei in the morning. Little did he know....  
  
-Downstairs-  
  
Max and Rei were curled up on the couch watching the television, Rei with a possessive arm around the blonde. Max turned up to Rei.  
"You sure that Tyson will be okay?" Rei laughed a little and smiled.  
"I'm sure he's fine, the cut wasn't THAT bad and we got it cleaned up pretty quick, besides I'm sure Kai's taking care of him." Max nodded and turned back the show.  
"Rei? How are we going to explain how we ended up on the couch together?" Rei sweat-dropped at the question.  
"I'm not too sure..."  
  
-Owari-  
  
(1)- My crappy ideal of humor. I've had a concussion once, and did a whole lot of stupid things. So...yeah...concussion's suck.  
  
(2) I thought that it was funny how my name is the color of Kai's eyes.  
  
Crimson: .....That was CRAP. But I can't think of anything better.  
  
Rei: At least you finished, so that's good. Now all you have to do is write the sad chapter.  
  
Max: Maybe we could help her?  
  
Crimson: (hisses at Max and glomps Rei) AWAY!! (growls) Just because I wrote you two together at the end DOES NOT mean that you can have him!!! (hisssssss)  
  
Max: (backs away fearfully) I never said I wanted him!  
  
Tyson: You should probably get to work on the other ending now.  
  
Kai: Yeah, we don't have all day.  
  
Crimson: ...Just for that I'm going to put you through HELL in the next ending.  
  
Kai: (gulp) 


End file.
